


His Heart Is Full

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Magnus and Alec indulge in a little snuggling





	His Heart Is Full

His heart is beating fast as he tries to catch his breath, a loose sweep of his hand over Alec's back as he does the same. Magnus smiles for the long kiss pressed into his neck and the tickle of hair against the back of his ear. Alec tries to lift up a little probably in an attempt not to squash him, though doesn't get much further than tucking his hands beneath his shoulder blades. Magnus closes his eyes concentrating on his own heart thudding. Though his smile is helpless for Alec's repeated kisses over his shoulder and neck, and the blasted out sigh that follows when he drops his head back down again.

"You okay?" Alec whispers when their breathing has evened out, nuzzling against Magnus' cheek before leaning back enough to rest on his forearms.

"I am now."

Magnus drags his feet a little further up the bed, clenching to feel Alec inside. It triggers one of Magnus' favorite smiles on Alec; sweet, cocky, and as though he couldn't be more content with his life.

"Can't think why."

"No. Me neither," Magnus agrees, tilting his chin up asking to be kissed. Alec happily obliges, only breaking their kiss to smile at him, his thumb a constant swirl over Magnus temple and through his hair.

Alec moves to brace his palms against the bed, the rush of coolness that follows making them both look down. The mess they've made between them is smeared over both their chests, and Alec chooses to savor what they've just shared a little longer by taking his time to withdraw. Magnus concentrates on the drag out of him, parting his legs wider when Alec pulls free.

"I need to clean you up."

"I can do it."

"No."

Magnus snorts for immediately having his wrists pressed back into the bed so he can't move, smiling into yet another kiss.

"Stay," Alec demands with a kiss lingered to his cheek. "Rest."

"It would take seconds."

"So will this. And besides. I want to."

Magnus hums in answer accepting one final kiss, feeling the bed shift as Alec pitches to the side before climbing off. Magnus watches him stretch, turning his head just enough to look at him walk to the bathroom. He listens as the faucet is run and Alec uses the toilet, hears the creak of a closet door and imagines towels being pulled free. Magnus smiles as Alec walks towards him cleaning himself up, reaching out for his hand when he holds it out.

"Do you want to take a bath? Or maybe later?"

"Later," Magnus replies, squeezing his fingers. "I'm far too comfortable here."

Alec nods and turns from him again, returning with a second dampened towel. He grips Magnus' knee as he crawls back on to the bed, taking his time to clean him up. Magnus sighs for the kisses that follow, that then trail down over his torso and between his legs, before Alec is pitching from the bed again, returning the towel to the bathroom.

"Something to drink?" Alec asks, slotting his fingers through Magnus' when he holds out his hand.

"I can get it."

"No," Alec says, sitting on the edge of the bed, tracing circles into Magnus' chest. "I will. What do you feel like? Juice? Coffee?"

"Do we have any of that iced tea we made left?"

"I think so. Something to eat?"

"Something sweet."

Alec smiles, fingers drumming over Magnus' sternum before he stands. Magnus hums for one more kiss then shifts to get more comfortable as Alec leaves, drawing the comforter up to cover his legs now that he's cooled. Though he's soon sitting up in anticipation of Alec returning, arranging the comforter around his waist.

"We have nothing to do today," Alec says as he comes back in the bedroom holding on to a tray.

"No, we don't," Magnus agrees, holding his hands out to help. Alec shakes his head holding the tray up out of his reach as he sits.

"So. We can stay here all day if you want."

"That sounds perfect," Magnus replies, accepting the berry Alec holds up to his lips before taking his glass of iced tea.

"Do you want to maybe finish that book? I think we've only got about five chapters left."

Magnus smiles around the second berry popped into his mouth, giving Alec's thigh a lazy squeeze. A morning spent here in bed with him sounds perfect, whatever they do. "We could."

"And if you want. I can run downstairs to get us something for lunch. We can eat right here in bed."

"Alexander. Are you attempting to pamper me?" Magnus asks as he ducks beneath his arm.

"Maybe," Alec says with a kiss to his temple, carefully adjusting the tray where it's balanced over their laps. "That okay?"

"Of course. Though is there any particular reason for it?"

"No," Alec says, tugging him close. "I just woke up today thinking just how good everything is. How lucky I am. And that I could pamper you every single day of our lives together, but it would still feel like I wasn't giving you enough back. I guess I'll just have to keep trying."

Magnus' heart is full. Full enough to mean that what he wants to say catches in his throat, and happy tears threaten to sting his eyes.

"You know I feel the same about you, right?" he whispers, hoping to stop his voice from wavering if he doesn't speak too loud.

"Maybe," Alec agrees, kissing Magnus before he can hide his face in his neck like he's trying to do. He laces his fingers through Magnus' holding his hand up, and as he does so Magnus catches the glint on his wedding ring. "Doesn't mean I'm ever going to stop wanting to give you everything."

Magnus smiles for another kiss, turning into the crook of Alec's arm and tucking his head into his neck. He sweeps his hand down over Alec's chest playing with the hair there, words once again stumbling over his tongue. "You already do."


End file.
